


Something Like That

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but he's really insecure, hoseok is studying in music, hoseok is super whipped for hyunwoo, i love the idea of PE Teacher!Hyunwoo very much, this is what happened when you talk to me about hoseok's cheeks @ 2aM, while hyunwoo is taking fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: “I suddenly thought of mochi when I saw your selca last night. I got really hungry because of you,” Hyunwoo chuckled, complete with his signature laugh.Needles to say, Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat.





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy preparing for my 2nd semester of uni, so have this lighthearted fic that has been sitting on my docs (for like 5 months?) while I find more time to write new ones!

People said that high school is tough. Swarms of bullies, bad grades, difficult-to-handle teachers, pile of assignments, short-term relationships, and many more unlucky things you could ever think of. Hoseok, however, is one of the lucky ones. His grades were above average, bullies never dared to go near him, all of his assignments were always finished before due, and most importantly, he has Hyunwoo right on his side. His not-so secret lover is the reason why he dodged almost all bad luck during their years in high school.

They meet during a school council meeting, both were assigned as representative of their club. They were discussing about the plan for the upcoming school sport festival. The discussion didn’t really last long and they reached an agreement with no problem at all, mostly because it’s almost lunch break and _no one_ wants to miss lunch. Hoseok was the first one who introduced himself to Hyunwoo and long story short, they hit it off in no time. Both were compatible in every way, Hyunwoo’s the swimming team’s captain while Hoseok’s the taekwondo club’s captain. They both have passion for music and dancing. Both of them are also frequent visitors of the town’s local gym. Hoseok was genuinely shocked that they both didn’t befriend each other sooner.

Hyunwoo was always there for him at his best and worst. He helped Hoseok through everything, no matter how big or small the problem is. He always offer reassurance and a pat on Hoseok’s back whenever he’s on one of his _mood_ . He’s never been so grateful because _god knows_ even Hoseok’s family couldn’t handle him sometimes.

Most people said that Hoseok is the king of grease and butter, but he believed that Hyunwoo might be worse than him sometimes. Mainly because of how lightly the older male said it, as if he’s just pointing out the truth rather than making harmless attempts at flirting.

 

“You look so cute when you smile like that,”

 

“You’re handsome,”

 

“Your body looks really nice. You’ve been working out extra lately?,”

 

“You’re so cute,”

 

“Today’s makeup looks good,”

 

“That jacket suits you, I like it,’

 

“It looks like you’re gonna grow wings on your back,”

 

“The one who’s sexy here is you,”

 

Hyunwoo’s a very closed and quiet individual so every compliment that came from his mouth meant the whole world to Hoseok. It certainly beats the empty and fake attempts of advances that are directed towards him for all these years by people who only saw him as a mere _‘crazy handsome guy’_ . But Hyunwoo is different. Hyunwoo is not just regular people. Hyunwoo is _special_.

 

\------------------------------------

 

It has been a while since they both meet each other face to face. Both of them applied to different universities after graduating. Hyunwoo went to Seoul while Hoseok stayed in Gyeonggi-do. Sure, they still dated and they kept it as a secret, but sometimes Hoseok worry a little bit too much. What if Hyunwoo found someone who’s even better and good looking than him? The distance from his campus to Hyunwoo’s isn’t really that far away but he always hesitates because he thinks that he’ll be nothing but a bother to Hyunwoo.

Hoseok has always been very insecure and self conscious about himself, whether if it’s his chubby cheeks, his lisp, his body, or his whole being in general. Sure, he might act cocky and confident, but it’s just a mask to hide his real, fragile self from the outside world. He always tries to find ways to boost his confidence up. Even though everyone including his family always told him that he’s extremely good looking and lovely by nature, insecurities always find its way into Hoseok’s head, especially since Hyunwoo’s not there for him every hour of the day.

To ease his anxiety, Hoseok always frequently send selcas to his boyfriend, whether when he’s studying, helping his mother out or hitting the gym. He doesn’t want Hyunwoo to look at anyone but him. It’s a little bit childish and selfish, but a person as gentle, warm, and kind as Hyunwoo can only be found once in a lifetime. Plus, Hoseok’s sure he’s head over heels for the taller boy since years ago, thanks to his goofy smile and big warm hands.

 

“Hoseok-ah, you need to teach me how to take selcas correctly someday so I can send you some too,”

 

That one particular text Hyunwoo sent to him late at night made Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. Hyunwoo’s never been too fond of taking pictures of himself, so the thought of receiving pictures from his boyfriend on a regular basis excites him. He taught Hyunwoo how to take pictures from a good angle, all kinds of filters, and different type of camera applications he can try. Hyunwoo struggled at first, but now he’s _decent_ at it. At least now he learned to not zoom in too far and made Hoseok laugh until he almost hurt himself in the process.

It’s almost midnight when Hoseok woke up from his restless sleep. He’s been stressing out for a couple of days and he hasn't texted or called Hyunwoo in a while. The older male said that he’s going to be extremely busy with his assignments, but he insisted that Hoseok should keep texting him like the usual. The raven haired male hesitated and lied that he has assignments too, hence why Hyunwoo half-heartedly agrees to keep themselves away from each other until they finished with their task.

He grabbed his phone, a picture of Hyunwoo eating a burger flashed on the screen and he smiled fondly. The older looks the most adorable when he’s eating, he never noticed anything other than his food and Hoseok. Sometimes he ignore his boyfriend and focused on munching his food instead, but Hoseok can never stay mad at Hyunwoo for too long since it’s practically impossible for him to do so. Not with how adorable his boyfriend’s cheeks are while chewing his food like a hungry grizzly bear.

After a moment of mentally debating with himself, he switched the lights on and laid back on his bed. The wild tousled black tresses displayed on the screen annoyed him, so he brushed his messy hair with his fingers as best as he can.

He shuffled around the bed before aligning his phone on his favorite angle. Before even snapping a single picture, he lowered the camera and angled it so it’s facing him. He didn’t really know why he suddenly think that it's a good idea to copy Hyunwoo’s legendary selca angle.

“Now what pose should I do…”

He thinks about it for a moment. He could send the regular peace sign selca, but it'd be too boring and bland. He could lower his head and stare at the camera with his infamous sharp and sexy gaze, but it sounds too daring, even for him.

After a few minutes, he finally decided on a pose. He aligned the phone in front of his face using his left hand and pinched his cheeks with his right hand. His lips formed a pout and he furrowed his eyebrows. The phone snapped a couple of times.

Picking his favorite picture out of the multiple shots he took, Hoseok opened the messenger app and clicked the _‘Cutie Bear Shownung~’_ contact. He could feel sweats on both of his palms and it's hard to type properly with his shaky fingers, but in the end he managed to send a short _‘miss you’_.

“And… Sent!”

After putting the phone down, he turned the light off and slammed his body onto the soft mattress. His heart was racing with anticipation and embarrassment. He usually doesn't display his clingy-ness in a verbal way, but he couldn't help himself. He stared at the screen with a big smile plastered on his face. He wondered what Hyunwoo would say, maybe the older one would be happy. He even imagined Hyunwoo trying to take a selca and send it to him as a reply.

 

One minute, two minutes passed.

 

The clock striked on 6, fifteen minutes has passed since he sent the text.

 

Thirty minutes and there's still no reply.

 

The clock kept ticking and Hoseok’s excitement dies down.

 

“Maybe Hyunwoo’s already asleep…”

 

Hoseok let out a heavy sigh and snuggled into the warm blanket. His lips formed a small pout without him realizing it.

“Now Hyunwoo will probably hate me for ruining his concentration, _stupid Hoseok_ ,”

He kept himself from tearing up and instead turned his phone off and sleep.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up from his sleep. The young male groaned, feeling sluggish and weak, just like any other morning. Thankfully it's the weekend so he has no class scheduled. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard his mother knocking on the door.

“There’s a package for you,”

Hoseok stayed still, wrapped inside the blanket cocoon. He didn't really ordered anything that week and he's sure that all of the clothes he bought online are already folded neatly inside his closet.

He checked his phone for messages, his heart beats a little faster when he opened his chat with Hyunwoo. The nervousness quickly melted away after seeing the ‘read’ status on his message, but his smile fades when he saw that there’s no replies from Hyunwoo whatsoever.

“Guess I have to prepare myself for a breakup text later,” He feign a laughter when inside even though he’s deeply hurt by his own words.

Ignoring the mess, he got up and walked towards the front door. He hasn't tidy himself up yet, hair sticking out everywhere and eyes puffy from sleep.

“You're not going to brush your teeth and change your shorts?” His mother commented on his appearance while preparing for a breakfast.

“It's only the mailman, he couldn’t care less,”

Reaching the door handle, he slowly opened the door while rubbing his eyes. It took him a few second to realize that the man in front of him isn't the postman at all.

 

“H-H-Hy-Hyunwoo…?”

 

The taller male didn’t mutter any words as he handed the younger a small and pretty red bag. Dumbfounded, he stared at Hyunwoo, trying to find any kind of clue of why the older is here instead of hanging out with his friends to find another _‘Hoseok’_.

“Your selca,” Hyunwoo stares directly at him, smile plastered on his handsome face.

“H-huh?”

Hoseok gulped, maybe this is it. Hyunwoo’s visiting his house so he can directly dump him. The small bag probably filled with Hoseok’s old cringey love letters and gifts. Maybe the older one already own another lover back in his university that treats him better than Hoseok ever had. The thought alone made him tear up and he choked a sob.

Noticing the tears rolling down on his boyfriend’s face, Hyunwoo panicked and rushed to hug the shorter while patting his back. He knows he's not good with words, so he kept his mouth shut and instead silently comfort the other instead.

“H-Hyunwoo… I'm sorry I sent you that dumb selca…”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen with surprise, but he kept patting the younger’s back while lovingly wipes his tears away.

“I should've just wait until you're done… I'm so stupid, I'm sorry,” Hoseok buried his face on Hyunwoo’s chest, hands circling the other's waist tightly.

Hyunwoo let out a small chuckle, finally understands why the shorter was teary and moody all of the sudden. He kissed the top of Hoseok’s head and pulled the deathly grip on his waist away, making the younger looked up to him with a small pout on his lips.

“I missed you too much so I decided to surprise you today, Hoseok-ah. I wouldn't leave you in a million years,” He smiled brightly at Hoseok, eyes crinkling and lips forming a perfect heart shape.

Hoseok’s eyes were so wide that it looks like they can pop out of their sockets. He swiftly opened the bag and the content of the said bag made his knees weak.

“I suddenly thought of mochi when I saw your selca last night. I got really hungry because of you,” Hyunwoo chuckled, complete with his signature laugh. Needles to say, Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat.

Hoseok followed right after and the tiny giggles broke into full blown laughter. He couldn't believe himself. To think that he thought that his boyfriend would cheat on him when god knows how deeply in love Hyunwoo is for him. He knows that he's stupid, but Hyunwoo only made it ten times worse.

“Come on inside, my mom will love you for bringing food here,”

Hoseok pulled the taller male inside with force. Hyunwoo could only chuckle and followed the younger’s demands without protest.

Hoseok pinched his own chubby cheek as he smiled, hand in hand with the source of his happiness.

 

‘ _That's one less thing to worry about_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Talk and rant abt showho with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/butterkyun)? let's discuss AUs, plots, prompts or just mx in general so i can write even more! <3  
> 


End file.
